Problem: A rectangle is $5$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $2$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
$5\text{ cm}$ $2\text{ cm}$ 10 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 centimeters. The width is 2 centimeters. Thus the area is $5\times2$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 2 = 10 $ We can also count 10 square centimeters.